


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [14]
Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Banjo and Kazooie try pepper and then sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Banjo and Kazooie approach the black dispenser. Banjo presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with his hand. He licks it.)

Banjo: It's pepper.

Kazooie: Really?

(Kazooie puts her mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into her mouth. She swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Kazooie: Haah... Eeehh... HUUUUH-- TCHOOOO!

(Kazooie sneezes and blows herself around the room. Banjo puts his hands over his eyes as Kazooie bounces around the room before returning to Banjo. She rubs her nose on her wing.)

Banjo: Bless you.

Kazooie: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(Banjo pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, he fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. He returns to Kazooie.)

Banjo: I think I'll taste some of this pepper.

(He gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When he finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of his nose. He starts to sneeze.)

Banjo: Haah... Haaaaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

(When Banjo releases his sneeze, he blows himself backwards. Kazooie recoils.)

Kazooie: Gesundheit!

(Banjo returns to Kazooie, rubbing his nose on his forefinger.)

Banjo: Thank you.

(After he is finished rubbing his nose, he puts his spice shaker away.)


End file.
